Taken for Granted
by seradesu
Summary: Lagi pula, ini adalah amanat yang telah diberikan kepadanya. / No pairing. TYL, rated T for... graphics. Somewhat dark fluff to restrain myself from publishing another crack and possibly ruin my own life. One-shot.


**Taken for Granted**

**Summary: Lagipula, ini adalah amanat yang telah diberikan kepadanya. / No pairing. TYL, rated T for... graphics. Somewhat dark fluff to restrain myself from publishing another crack and possibly ruin my own life. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira. All rights reserved. The author does not make any commercial profit in this story.**

**Rate: T for violence, swearing, and sarcasm. Mafia hijinks included.**

**Genre: Family, Friendship**

**Main Character: Chrome Dokuro, some Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato here and there.**

**Karena mafia tidak melakukan perang antar famiglia hanya lantaran mereka murni bersifat jahat, Amano-sensei.**

**And please, enjoy yourself.**

* * *

Pada umur dua puluh lima, Sawada Tsunayoshi menganggap dirinya termasuk golongan orang-orang yang sabar.

Banyak yang bilang bahwa kesabaran tersebut diperolehnya dari kehidupannya sehari-hari, dengan mencoba menjinakkan kegilaan Famiglianya tanpa membuat dirinya sendiri terbunuh. Sebagian berkata bahwa kesabaran tersebut ditanamkan oleh guru privat yang telah mendidiknya sejak ia masih duduk di bangku SMP. Sebagian lain menganggap kesabarannya datang dari kebaikan hatinya sebagai seorang Sawada.

Tapi mereka salah.

Sawada Tsunayoshi hanya tahu sopan santun. Dan ada perbedaan besar di antara 'tahu sopan santun' dan benar-benar 'baik hati'.

Dan sekarang, di tempatnya yang pantas sebagai Vongola Decimo, ia sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak berteriak frustrasi menghadapi lawan bicaranya dalam rapat bulanan Vongola ini.

Di samping kanannya, Gokudera Hayato menampilkan banyak urat berdenyut di dahinya tanda ketidaksabaran. Di samping kirinya, Yamamoto Takeshi tersenyum canggung dengan bulir keringat jatuh menuruni pipinya. Lambo terlihat kalem, meski rasa frustrasinya juga tak dapat disembunyikan dengan pelatihan-pelatihan keras dari Gokudera yang telah diterimanya. Sasagawa Ryouhei memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidak balas meneriaki tamu rapat mereka. Hanya Hibari Kyouya dan Chrome Dokuro yang tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kekurangajaran bos Caravaggione Famiglia ini—ekspresi mereka tak berubah sama sekali bahkan ketika sang bos famiglia kecil tersebut mulai berteriak-teriak di hadapan mereka. Sisa anggota partisipan rapat—sembilan orang anak buah Caravaggione Famiglia—sesekali mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan kata-kata bos mereka.

"Karena itulah—kita harus membuat tindakan yang berarti!" teriaknya, menghantamkan tinju ke meja tidak sabar. "Apa kita perlu menunggu sampai mereka menghabisi istri-istri kita, anak-anak kita, baru kita mengambil tindakan? Tidak! Kita harus tunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa kita semua—termasuk aliansi-aliansi Vongola yang lain—bukan orang yang sederajat dengan mereka! Tunjukkan bahwa mereka tidak bisa main-main di hadapan kita!"

Tsuna memijat dahinya, bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri kenapa Vongola Nono sampai merekrut aliansi yang sangat merepotkan seperti ini. Atau mengapa Caravaggione Famiglia memilih orang yang begitu menyebalkan sebagai pemegang kekuasaan atas mereka. "Saya mengerti," jawab Tsuna tanpa menghilangkan rasa hormat, "saya paham garis besar masalahnya. Saya akan mencoba bicara dengan bos famiglia itu, mencoba meraih kesepakatan—karena itulah, mohon tenang..."

Tetapi nada bicara yang seharusnya terdengar menenangkan tersebut malah dianggap menyinggung bagi lawan bicaranya. "Tenang?" teriaknya histeris. "_Tenang_? Maafkan saya, Vongola Decimo—saya tidak bermaksud mempertanyakan kebijaksanaan Anda—tetapi Carlcassa Famiglia telah benar-benar melewati batas dengan mengekspor persediaan senjatanya ke wilayah kami! Jika Anda tidak mengambil tindakan..."

Chrome Dokuro membuka sebelah matanya yang terpejam, kemudian menatap lurus sang ketua kesembilan Caravaggione Famiglia dengan tatapan yang teduh. "Maafkan saya bila saya terdengar kurang sopan," mulainya dengan suara yang lembut seperti dentingan halus bel yang menggema murni. Perhatian semua orang pun teralihkan kepadanya untuk sejenak (Tsuna sendiri agak heran melihatnya, karena pada umumnya Chrome merupakan partisipan pasif dalam setiap pertemuan. Mungkin tanpa disadari, sebenarnya ketidaksabaran sudah mulai menyebar kepada semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan ini). "Tetapi kami telah cukup mendengarkan. Kami memahami situasinya dengan baik, dan bos kami telah mempertimbangkan solusinya dengan matang. Mungkin butuh waktu, tapi pertemuan kedua bos akan dijadwalkan sesegera mungkin. Karena itu, kami mohon kepada Anda sekalian untuk bersabar."

"Tapi—"

"Wanita itu benar," sambung Gokudera, kini berhasil bicara sembari mengontrol nadanya agar tidak terdengar kurang ajar. "Atau, sebenarnya masalah yang Anda miliki itu sebenarnya berhubungan dengan bos serta Famiglia kami?"

"Kami bersedia menerima kritik," tambah Yamamoto dengan senyum kaku.

"Yeah—katakan saja," Ryouhei menambahkan dengan tarikan sudut bibir secara paksa.

Lambo tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi mendadak temperatur dalam ruangan turun beberapa derajat.

(Dalam hati, Tsuna terharu melihat para Penjaga-nya berdiri untuk membelanya—_well_, memang tidak berdiri secara harfiah, tetapi tetap saja. Meskipun demikian, ia harus mengingatkan diri bahwa ia masih harus tetap menjaga hubungan yang baik dengan aliansi-aliansi yang ia miliki untuk keperluan di masa depan.)

Tsuna berdeham, menarik semua perhatian di dalam ruangan kembali ke arahnya. "Sisanya bisa Anda serahkan kepada kami," katanya ramah.

Bos kesembilan Caravaggione Famiglia menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai—kemudian tatapannya bertemu dengan semua Penjaga yang mengawasinya bagaikan elang terhadap mangsa—lalu, memutuskan bahwa ia tidak mau mendeklarasikan perang terhadap keluarga mafia paling besar di Underworld, ia pun mengangguk.

"Bagus," tanggap Tsuna, tersenyum sopan sembari menunjukkan pintu keluar dengan tangan kanannya dengan gestur yang halus. "Saya akan memberi Anda hasil negosiasinya dua minggu lagi. Sementara itu, silakan pulang."

Sebagai anggota Vongola yang duduk paling dekat dengan pintu keluar, Chrome pun bangkit untuk membukakan pintu. Caravaggione berhenti dari jalannya, mengawasi gerakan Chrome dengan pandangan tajam.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan dari sekadar _**boneka**_ milik Penjaga Kabut sepertimu."

Kata-kata itu memicu reaksi yang sama sekali tak diinginkan dari anggota Vongola. Tsuna melebarkan matanya, terkejut karena kekurangajaran itu; Gokudera terlihat seperti siap meledak kapan saja di balik topeng ekspresinya yang dingin; Yamamoto tidak lagi menampilkan senyum khasnya; rahang Ryouhei terbuka kecil; dan Lambo memekik pelan.

Chrome menarik bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum sopan lain—meniru bosnya dengan sempurna—dan mengatakan selamat tinggal.

"Semoga sisa hari Anda menyenangkan."

Tetapi Caravaggione tidak memperhatikan, dan langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan bersama kesembilan anggota keluarganya.

Kemudian hening. Ryouhei-lah yang pertama kali membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Apa dia tadi—_baru saja_—"

Tetapi tidak ada yang merespon kata-kata yang hanya separuh terucapkan itu.

Chrome sendiri tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya terdiam sejenak di depan pintu sebelum menutupnya dan kembali ke kursinya di samping Ryouhei untuk merapikan kertas-kertasnya. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang bergerak, dan bahwa pandangan semua orang tertuju kepadanya, maka ia mendongak untuk bertemu dengan tatapan Tsuna. "Ada apa, Bos?"

"...Chrome?" Tsuna menelan ludah, terlihat khawatir. "Apa... apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sejenak, Chrome tidak menjawab. Ia menatap bosnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dideskripsikan, sebelum menjawab dengan nada biasa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bos."

* * *

_Beberapa saat kemudian, Chrome sendiri menemukan dirinya termenung duduk di bawah bayangan pohon yang daunnya rimbun, berdua dengan sang penyelamat dan partner jiwanya, Mukuro-sama._

"**Hari ini sepertinya tidak berjalan mulus bagimu, Chrome sayang,"** _Mukuro-sama berkata, santai, tangan terangkat untuk menadah kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan turun dari langit. _**"Apa ada sesuatu dengan para Vongola?"**

_Chrome mempertimbangkan masalahnya, membungkuk untuk memeluk lututnya. Gaun putih polosnya bergerak seirama dengan hembusan angin, anggun, tanpa cela. _**"Mukuro-sama,"**_ ujarnya pada akhirnya, _**"di matamu... bagaimana kau melihatku?"**

"**Maksudmu?" **_Mukuro-sama tertawa kecil, meletakkan tangannya di tanah sembari mengelus rumput yang tumbuh di ladang ilusi mereka ini. Kemudian, dengan jari telunjuknya, ia menyentuh kuncup bunga yang belum mekar—dan di detik berikutnya kelopak bunga tersebut terbuka, menampilkan mahkotanya._ **"Melihatmu sebagai seorang petarung yang kompeten, sebagai seorang Penjaga, atau sebagai seorang... **_**gadis**_**?"**

_Mata ungu Chrome yang hanya sebelah terpejam ketika ia merasakan angin lain berhembus di sekitarnya._

"**Sebagai seorang **_**manusia**_**,"**_jawabnya perlahan._

_Ia ingin tahu di mana posisinya di hati setiap orang. Meskipun, ya, Mukuro-sama telah mengakui keberadaannya, ia tetap ingin tahu apakah itu hanya karena kemampuannya yang telah meningkat secara signifikan atau hanya karena Mukuro-sama memandangnya sebagai seseorang yang dapat digunakan, atau karena dirinya memang tampak sebagai seseorang yang sepantaran dengannya. Oh, persetan, ia hanya ingin Mukuro-sama memandangnya sebagai seorang individu sendiri—bukan sekadar bayangan yang mengikutinya ke manapun ia pergi._

_Sejenak, Mukuro-sama tidak menjawab. Tangannya sibuk mengumpulkan bunga-bunga di padang rumput yang ia buat di dunia ilusi ini. Entah apa yang direncanakan Mukuro-sama, Chrome tidak tahu. Mukuro-sama baru menjawab setelah detik-detik yang berlalu terasa begitu lama._

"**Chrome-ku yang manis, lihatlah bunga-bunga ini."**

_Tanpa perlu disuruh pun, Chrome mendongak untuk memerhatikan tangan lihai Mukuro-sama merangkai tangkai bunga menjadi satu dengan gerakan-gerakan yang indah._

"**Bunga-bunga ini adalah bunga-bunga liar,"** _Mukuro-sama memulai dengan nada yang lembut tanpa menghentikan gerak tangannya._ **"Mereka tidak cantik, dan mungkin tampak biasa saja bagi sebagian orang. Bagi orang-orang itu, bunga ini hanyalah bagian dari tanaman liar biasa yang sama tidak berartinya dengan kawan rumput mereka."** _Mukuro-sama merangkai bunga terakhir masuk ke dalam kelompoknya, kemudian berhenti sejenak untuk mengagumi karyanya. Sekarang, sebuah mahkota bunga yang indah terdiam di pangkuannya. _**"Tetapi itu tidak mengubah fakta, barang sekecil apapun, bahwa mereka adalah bunga. Perkataan buruk tentang mereka tidak mengubah sifat mereka, atau tujuan hidup mereka. Atau fungsi mereka."**_ Dengan gerakan lembut, Mukuro-sama meletakkan mahkota tersebut di atas kepala Chrome. _**"Mereka memiliki fungsi mereka sendiri, memiliki kelihaian mereka sendiri. Tidak peduli apa yang dibilang orang, mereka tetaplah setangkai bunga. Tidak ada yang dapat mengubah fakta itu."**

_Dengan sebelah matanya yang ungu melebar, Chrome menatap Mukuro-sama, tercengang._

_Kemudian senyum tipis merekah di bibirnya._

* * *

"_Sisanya kuserahkan kepada kalian."_

Kata-kata Juudaime terngiang di kepalanya.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato, di usianya yang menginjak dua puluh lima tahun ini, menganggap dirinya sebagai orang yang sabar.

Beberapa percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Sawada Tsunayoshi telah dilancarkan, membuat geram orang-orang Vongola. Gokudera, sebagai tangan kanan sang bos kesepuluh keluarga Vongola, dan Chrome, sebagai ahli dalam bidang ilusi, dikirim untuk melacak pembunuh-pembunuh bayaran tersebut. Penyelidikan mereka membawa mereka ke tempat mereka sekarang, dan Gokudera sendiri heran mengapa dirinya tidak langsung menghancurkan komplotan pengkhianat yang minta dieksekusi tersebut.

Jelas, negosiasi dengan Carlcassa tempo hari tidak berjalan mulus.

Kendati tidak ada senjata yang terangkat di antara kedua keluarga mafia, tidak dapat diragukan lagi perang dingin telah terjadi.

Meraih kotak rokoknya dari saku dada, Gokudera menyalakan sebatang kemudian menghirup bau nikotin masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Satu-satunya hal yang mencegahnya meledakkan keluarga mafia tak tahu terima kasih itu langsung di tempat adalah karena Vongola tidak dapat menyerang famiglia lain tanpa mendeklarasikan perang baik secara langsung maupun secara tidak langsung. Mereka butuh bukti. Jika bukti itu berhasil didapatkan, maka Carlcassa akan segera rata dengan tanah dalam hitungan hari tanpa pengorbanan berarti.

Target mereka, orang yang dicurigai membiayai percobaan-percobaan pembunuhan tersebut, merupakan anggota petinggi Carlcassa—yang kini sedang berada di ruang di sebelahnya, dengan Chrome. Berdua.

Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Gokudera tidak sedang mengkhawatirkan Chrome. Ia justru lebih khawatir dengan nasib anggota petinggi tersebut segera sesudah Chrome meraih trisulanya. Sudah empat jam lebih mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua, dan Gokudera sudah muak mendengar jeritan-jeritan meminta belas kasih merobek gendang telinganya. Jika saja Chrome agak sedikit lebih perhatian, mungkin wanita berambut ungu tersebut akan memasang satu lapis ilusi lagi di antara ruangan mereka berdua supaya Gokudera tidak perlu memasang penyumbat telinga, tapi—

Mendadak, jeritan-jeritan tersebut berhenti menggema.

Gokudera menempelkan ujung rokoknya ke asbak, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan Chrome. Sepasang mata berwarna hijau cemerlang miliknya terpaku pada pemandangan yang—tidak mengejutkan, memang—tetapi tidak juga menyenangkan.

Chrome berdiri, sepatu _boots_ hitam, _stocking_ dan _blazer_nya ditanggalkan dan disimpan di sudut ruangan. Mereka adalah satu-satunya artikel busana Chrome yang tidak ternoda darah di sana. Tangan kanannya yang halus mencengkeram gagang trisula dengan mantap, sementara tangan kirinya tidak bersentuhan dengan apapun—tapi sama bernoda darahnya. Dengan putaran yang sempurna, Chrome berbalik untuk memandang Gokudera.

"Buset," komentar Gokudera tanpa tahu kata lain yang lebih cocok untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya kala itu. "Kau _membunuh_nya?"

"Tidak," kata Chrome, menggeleng, nada bicaranya sama seperti biasa. Trisulanya lenyap dalam asap. "Bos kan tidak suka pembunuhan." Dan seperti biasa, Chrome selalu meletakkan kata-kata bosnya di atas segala hal.

Sekali lagi, pandangan Gokudera melayang pada target mereka yang kini meringkuk seperti bayi di pojok ruangan, menghindari mereka. Wajahnya tidak dapat terlihat, tetapi Gokudera bersyukur karenanya. Ia tidak perlu melihat hasil siksaan lain hari ini. Sudah cukup banyak kekerasan yang dilihatnya dalam satu hari.

"_Well_. Seharusnya kau tahu ada cara interogasi yang lebih halus daripada ini." Gokudera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada wanita yang kini sibuk memakai kembali _stocking_nya. "Lagi pula, jika ia melihat wajahmu lalu kaubiarkan dia keluar hidup-hidup, Bos akan mendapat lebih banyak masalah."

Sejenak, Chrome tidak menjawab karena fokus untuk memasang kedua _stocking_nya.

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu. Ia tidak akan bicara banyak," jawab Chrome kalem, "karena ia _tidak melihat apa-apa_."

Tidak paham apa yang dibicarakan Chrome, Gokudera berbalik untuk mendekati korban mereka. Sang target dapat merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang mendekatinya, jadi ia mundur lebih dekat ke arah tembok, tetapi Gokudera lebih cepat. Tangannya yang kuat meraih rambut pria tersebut dan mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Gokudera tidak tahu harus merasa ngeri atau mual ketika ia mengamati wajah korbannya—mungkin keduanya.

Karena bentuk mata korban mereka kali ini sudah tidak dapat dikenali lagi. Sepasang bola mata yang dulunya beriris biru cemerlang tersebut kini terkoyak—seperti ada yang menusuknya dengan sesuatu, seperti jika Chrome mengangkat trisulanya dan—

Oke. Stop. Gokudera menghentikan pikirannya cukup sampai situ. Kendati ini bukan tindakan kekerasan pertama yang dilihatnya, tetap saja asam lambungnya naik memualkan ketika ia membayangkan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghasilkan... _kondisi_, seperti itu.

Karena Chrome telah benar-benar memastikan bahwa _tidak ada yang melihat apapun_.

"Buset." Gokudera mengulang, tidak mampu mengatakan hal yang lain. "_Demi Tuhan_, Chrome."

Sang wanita hanya mengangkat bahu mendengarnya, karena memang dari awal semua yang ia lakukan hanya untuk bos.

Lalu kenapa ia harus ragu?

* * *

_Beberapa saat sebelumnya, Chrome menghabiskan waktu di beranda dengan setumpuk formulir data pribadi anggota cabang Vongola, dengan secangkir teh mengepul panas di sampingnya. Di sebelah kirinya, duduk Hibari Kyouya dalam yukata hitamnya yang longgar, sibuk berkomunikasi tanpa suara (__**saling mengirim telepati**__, dengan sinis Mukuro-sama mengomentari di kepalanya) dengan Hibird. Tumpukan _paperwork_ yang dimilikinya tak kalah banyak dengan milik Chrome, tertumpuk di depannya tanpa dihiraukan barang sedetik pun. Kendati demikian, cangkir teh miliknya sudah lama kosong. Kusakabe sedang berada di dalam untuk mengisi ketel dengan teh lain._

_Hibird berkicau bersemangat untuk tuannya, sekali, dua kali, kemudian terbang pergi. Chrome mendongak untuk melihat sang burung kenari terbang melintasi udara lalu hilang dalam pandangan. Dengan kuapan santai, Hibari mulai meraih sebundel kertas dari tumpukan _paperwork_nya dan mulai membaca dengan saksama. Itu semua sebelum ia menyadari bahwa Chrome sudah tak lagi dapat fokus pada pekerjaannya._

"**Jika kau hanya duduk di sana untuk memandangi peliharaanku, kurasa aku memang harus menendangmu keluar sekarang,"**_kata Hibari, mata tidak meninggalkan kalimat-kalimat yang tercetak dalam laporannya. _**"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu datang membantu hanya untuk membiarkanmu bermalas-malasan."**

_Chrome memejamkan mata. Bukan, tentu saja kata-kata dingin Hibari tidak mengganggunya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang sedang memenuhi pikirannya. Diletakkannya daftar nama bawahan kelas rendah Vongola di samping cangkir tehnya._ **"Hibari-san,"** _Chrome memulai, _**"saya rasa... saya harus segera mengajukan pengunduran diri kepada Bos."**

_Pada kalimat itu, sepasang mata kelabu milik Hibari berpindah sejenak kepada wanita yang duduk di sampingnya tersebut sebelum segera kembali ke kertas terkutuk yang sedang dibacanya._

"**Dan, tepatnya, apa yang membuatmu menarik kesimpulan seperti itu?"**

_Chrome mempertimbangkan jawabannya dengan hati-hati sebelum menanggapi._

"**Vongola tidak butuh boneka sebagai pengisi tempat Penjaga Kabut mereka,"**_ Chrome memberi jeda sebelum menyambung kalimatnya dengan isi pikirannya yang lain._ **"Saya pikir... saya pikir sudah waktunya bagi Mukuro-sama untuk mengambil posisinya yang pantas sebagai Penjaga Kabut, dan bagi saya untuk mencari kehidupan di tempat... lain. Karena Vongola... Vongola tidak membutuhkan dua orang Penjaga Kabut."**

_Kuapan lain ditutup oleh Hibari saat ia mendengarkan kata-kata Chrome—atau paling tidak, dianggap mendengarkan. Ekspresi pria tersebut sulit dibaca, bahkan sedari dulu, dan akhir-akhir ini malah makin sulit. Chrome sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk merasa kecewa karena diabaikan ketika sang Penjaga Awan melontarkan komentarnya._

"**Benar, kawanan **_**herbivore **_**itu tidak membutuhkan dua orang Penjaga Kabut."**

_Tidak dapat menahan diri, Chrome menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban tanpa perasaan yang diterimanya dari Hibari tersebut. Ia sudah sempat merasa sakit hati sebelum Hibari melanjutkan—_

"**Karena itulah kau harus merebut kedudukan itu dari Rokudou Mukuro dengan seluruh kekuatan yang kaumiliki."**

_Chrome mendongak, tatapan tidak percaya terpaku pada sosok di sampingnya._

_Hibari mengatakan semua itu dengan santai—begitu santai, sehingga Chrome hampir tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dan Hibari juga sepertinya tidak berniat memberinya waktu untuk terkejut._

"**Walau, kalaupun kau dapat merebut posisi tersebut dari Rokudou Mukuro,"** _tambah Hibari dengan nada kasual, seakan mereka sedang bicara tentang perubahan cuaca, _**"kau tetap akan sama menyebalkannya dengan pengguna api Kabut yang lain, menurutku, jadi tak ada gunanya juga. Kecuali, kau tetap ingin tinggal untuk melindungi Sawada Tsunayoshi."**_ Sejenak, Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya dari bundelan kertas di pegangannya dan menatap Chrome dengan tatapan yang sulit digambarkan. _**"Kau tetap ingin tinggal untuk melindunginya... bukan?"**

_Kata-kata itu membuat Chrome tidak mampu merespon selama beberapa saat._

_Benar. Sang Penjaga Awan, seperti biasa, selalu benar._

_Alasan utama miliknya untuk tinggal bersama Vongola dengan teman-temannya, adalah untuk melindungi Bos. Untuk melindungi semua orang yang berharga baginya—dengan imbalan nyawanya sendiri, terkadang, tapi itu tidak apa-apa. Dan jika ia harus membuktikan tekadnya untuk melindungi Vongola dengan cara mengonfrontasi Mukuro-sama, maka ia akan melakukannya._

_Dan Chrome menyadari bahwa, berbeda dari Mukuro-sama yang selalu menyemangatinya dengan kata-kata lembut yang membesarkan hati, sang Penjaga Awan punya cara sendiri untuk memukulnya kembali ke realita dengan logika yang dingin dan tutur kata yang tak kalah dingin juga—tetapi entah kenapa, Chrome selalu dapat menemukan kenyamanan dalam kata-kata itu. Hampir terasa seperti _deja vu_, kalau dipikir-pikir, seakan hal-hal seperti ini telah terjadi sebelumnya. Sudut bibir Chrome naik membentuk senyum sekilas, kemudian sirna secepat senyum itu muncul._

_Ia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada kertas-kertas yang harus diisinya. Hibari juga tidak lagi berkomentar, melainkan kembali bekerja tanpa suara._

_Tidak ada lagi yang bicara setelah percakapan singkat mereka itu diakhiri._

* * *

Dan beberapa waktu kemudian, ketika Chrome sedang mengemudikan Honda Acura X hitam yang digunakannya untuk pulang ke Vongola Mansion setelah misi mereka selesai (dan, tentu saja, setelah menghilangkan jejak mereka dan membuang sang petinggi Carlcassa ke lorong kosong kotor di belakang bar yang jaraknya berkilo-kilometer jauhnya dari hotel tempat mereka tinggal sementara), ia menemukan dirinya melirik Gokudera yang sibuk bertukar pesan dengan Tsuna menggunakan jaringan telepon yang sudah diamankan.

Gokudera, sama seperti Bos, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryouhei, Hibari, Kyouko, Haru, dan I-Pin, mereka semua merupakan anggota famiglianya. Keluarganya. Ketika Chrome diresmikan sebagai Penjaga Kabut bagi keluarga Vongola, maka pada saat itu, pada detik itulah ia bersumpah akan melakukan tugas-tugasnya dengan baik sebagai pelindung bagi mereka semua. Pelindung keluarga_nya_.

Lagipula, itu adalah amanat yang telah diberikan kepadanya.

* * *

**Fin.**

Karena bahkan Hibari dan Mukuro pun bisa jadi sependapat dalam satu atau dua hal.

_Reviews with constructive criticisms are always welcomed!_


End file.
